1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a lighting device using an LED (Light Emitting Diode), and more particularly, to a stereoscopic display device for displaying a line-shaped beam having a three-dimensional effect using an oriented incident beam, and a dashboard using the stereoscopic display device.
2. Background
An LED (Light emitting diode) is an element for converting an electrical signal into light using a compound semiconductor. It is advantageous in that a light source using the LED element has low power consumption, a high color temperature, a long lifespan and the like compared to a conventional light source.
One example of a conventional lighting device using an LED light source is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2012-0009209. The lighting device disclosed in the publication is an edge lighting type backlight unit in which a plurality of LED light sources is arranged at one side of a light guide plate, and is interposed between a reflective film and a light guide plate to diffuse light leaked upwards in left and right directions, thereby minimizing the deviation of luminous of a lighting plan.
However, the conventional art disclosed in the publication is disadvantageous in that there is a limit in making a thickness of the lighting device thin due to a thickness of the light guide plate used in the lighting device, it is difficult to apply the light guide plate to the lighting device or a display device because the light guide plate is not flexible, and a product design cannot be easily changed.
Also, most of conventional lighting devices using the LED light source, which are devices providing simple plan illumination, have not been developed as lighting devices having a new function such as an effect that the shape and the three-dimensional effect of light are changed according to each viewing angle. That is, in the recent mark for lighting devices, demand for a lighting produce having a new function has been considerably increasing in a competitive atmosphere of manufacturers. However, the manufacturers have not met this demand.